


【Theseus/Newt】青春残酷物语（NC17）

by imelaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, theseus/newt - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imelaine/pseuds/imelaine





	【Theseus/Newt】青春残酷物语（NC17）

Newt Scamander有过一个秘密。  
他把它比喻成青春期的一道惊雷，来得迅速又急促，平地而起，振聋发聩，并且持续不断地贯穿了他之后几十年的生活。  
但这么说起来或许仍有些抽象，因为那次意外远非秘密二字能简单概括，现实往往要远超于他的描述。

 

1908年的秋天，Newt作为新生来到了霍格沃茨，并且如同他的兄长一样被分入了赫奇帕奇。当时的Newt并没有联想到命中注定或是基因传承之类的原因，这些形容太不切实际，人与人之间的千差万别并不会因为血缘联结而减少半分，即便是兄弟，他和Theseus也是如此，如此的不一样。  
两人共度的少年时期不算长，满打满算不足两千天，偶尔回忆起来某些片段也会像一团迷雾似的看不清晰。更年轻一点的时候Newt总以为他和Theseus是互相熟悉并且感知的，只因对方从未质疑过自己对那些魔法生物的热爱。他大多时候总是抿着嘴角待在离Newt不远的地方，看起来正陷入思考，仔细看过去却能发觉他的瞳孔并未聚焦。  
而往往这个时候，Newt会觉得年长者像是忽然变成了一个陌生的角色——Theseus不再是那个用斑斓的语句填充自己梦想的巫师，一直以来状似理解的态度在他的眼神中铺成为了不尽人意的困惑。

于是Newt抬起头和他对视，黄昏时浓郁的热橙色倒灌入Theseus的眼睛里，显得尤为刺眼。  
“你毕业之后要加入魔法部吗？”Newt这么问他。  
“……是的，我想成为一个傲罗，妈妈也很赞成。”17岁的Theseus个头已近六英尺，他站起来之后几乎占据了Newt所有的视线。  
“你知道的，他们会抓捕那些黑巫师。”  
“你想和我一起工作吗？”  
Newt愣住了，显然没想过对方会这么问。如果说以前他还觉得Theseus能理解自己，那么现在的他开始有些不确定了。  
他花了三秒钟在脑中思考了一下问题的回答，然后作出一个拒绝的口型来。可对方不知是没看清还是别的什么原因，Theseus只是摆弄了一下手里的魔杖，说：“忘了这个问题吧，你还是个小男孩。”  
“我想妈妈已经在等我们了，Newt，你想回家吗？”  
闻言Newt轻轻攥了一下自己的裤腿，而后又很快松开。他感觉到Theseus对自己施了个清洁咒，紧接着那些尘土和泥水像从未出现过一样从皮肤和衣领上渐渐剥落。

 

类似的对话在他前往霍格沃兹前再一次在两人之间上演。  
那是Newt第一次去对角巷，他一向不太适应这种人潮拥挤的地方，只好缩着脑袋跟着Theseus穿过一层层挤挤挨挨的黑袍子。  
这些年来，Theseus一直往返于海外，从东欧、中亚、到南美那些喊不出名字的小城市，傲罗的工作繁复到让Newt担心他是否还有足够的睡眠时间。  
两人上一次见面还得推及到三个月前的公假日，面对个头已经长到自己胸口的弟弟Theseus难得露出了点惊讶的表情。他用那双裹着仆仆风尘的胳膊结结实实把Newt搂了个满怀，无视对方没用什么太大力道的挣扎，把这个姿势保持了将近二十秒。

那天晚上两个人窝在一张床上，头顶是孱弱黯淡的月光，Theseus单手撑着脑袋听身边的小男孩絮絮叨叨说着那些他在书本上看来的神奇动物，偶尔停顿时像是在索求回应，漆黑瞳孔眨一下就会漏出一缕光。  
最后睡意来袭时Newt慢慢转过身来看着他，两手支着身子抬起一点，他问：“如果我去了霍格沃茨你还会给我写信吗？”语气诚恳却夹带一丝试探。  
Theseus忽然意识到这似乎是弟弟成长中表露出的少有的请求，或者说希冀，这让连日来盘踞在他脑海里的疲累、昏暗、辛劳等等的负面情绪在瞬间被清扫而空。  
“当然。”Theseus欣喜地给出承诺，“如果你需要的话——”

 

“如果你需要的话。”  
Newt仰着头看了看倚在一旁书架边的Theseus，他抬起下巴示意了一下自己手里那本《从孵蛋到涅磐——养龙指南》。  
“尽管这本书你现在还用不到。不过如果你需要的话，那就带去霍格沃茨吧。”  
他们现在在丽痕书店，而Newt显然被角落里那几本张牙舞爪的神奇动物书册引走了目光。  
其实他在出口询问前就已经做好了被对方拒绝的准备，而出乎意料地，那些滚到舌尖的话语又被Newt硬生生压回了肚子里。  
Theseus总会满足他的要求，Newt这么想着，他会用那些信件、礼物、拥抱来填补他们失去的陪伴。他就像天际悬挂的月亮，牢牢把着黑夜，尽心尽力地扮演属于他的角色，但只肯施舍很少，很少的一点点月光。  
而Newt不喜欢这种感觉。

“说真的，大多数人毕业后都会选择魔法部。也许.......我是说你可以把它列为其中一项可能。”Theseus又提起了这个话题，转过身来看着Newt。  
“我不喜欢坐在办公室里。”他的回答直接杀死了对话，Theseus在这时候应该停止他孜孜不倦的提议。  
Newt从没想过要和那些老顽固们打交道，包括把自己闷在小房间里对着打字机和羽毛笔，他不怎么参加社交活动，曾经被迫跟着母亲和Theseus去过几趟午间酒会，那些浮于表面的交际话让他心烦意乱，光是要把彼此的脸孔和名字对上就得花去大半天时间。  
“魔法部也不总只有文书工作，比如傲罗……”Theseus还没放弃，今天的他好像过分执着。他借着穿过人群的空隙把Newt往自己身边紧了紧，最终还是叹出一口气：“好吧，小伙子，等你成年了再想这个问题也不迟……”

 

关于成年的定义总是摇摆不定，如果按照字面上的来解读，十七岁就是长大成人的分界线，十七岁的巫师被允许做很多事，因为那些联结在他们体内的踪丝消失了，少年们再也不必担心被监控而胆战心惊地使用咒语。  
Newt向来不是个恪守规矩的人，所以至少在这一点上，“成年”那日所代表的，要比其他三百多天的日升月落来得更深刻一些。

他在霍格沃茨度过的前六年像杯温吞水，除了偶尔在校园和禁林里引发过几次小型事故，招来明里暗里的揶揄，Newt在大多时候都属于赫奇帕奇中可有可无的角色。比起他的名字，那些同院学生也更愿意称呼他为小斯卡曼德先生。  
Theseus所留下的正义事迹像山峰似的把Newt桎梏在它的阴影下，于是极其轻易地，他被放置在了对比时令人头疼的那一处。  
Newt原以为自己会对此表现出愤怒或者抗拒的情绪，但并不是这样，人可以带着非议前行，并且依旧保持炙热的头脑，没有什么状态是恒久不变的。  
斯卡曼德兄弟就像行星的对立面——明亮固执的部分属于Theseus，暗哑柔软的那一半属于Newt，他们是构成彼此自转的共同体，只因人们缺乏目睹，因而一无所知。

————

Newt Scamander在17岁生日的当天早上收到了来自兄长的问候。Theseus从不对他开出空头支票，11岁那年许下的诺言被他按部就班地履行着——两周一封信件，无论他在世界的哪一处，Newt总能在早餐时看到自己灰白相间的猫头鹰，驮着一个小小的包裹，表面用牛皮纸和麻绳打了个结，靠近时还能闻到黑醋栗和大麦的味道。  
Theseus寄出的唯一一封吼叫信定格在Newt三年级的时候，他在保护神奇生物课上跟几条炸尾螺发生了一段小插曲，那些被Newt形容为“可爱，但或许脾气有点差”的小动物差点引发了学院间的恐慌，导致小部分学生在之后的很长一段时间内都对此有所抗拒。  
Newt必须得承认，当他在餐桌上收到那封红色的信件时内心确实有一闪而过的羞恼，并且他敢发誓，那一刻，周围窃窃私语的，拿着叉子和餐盘里的肉肠战斗的，被滚烫的南瓜汤呛到喉咙的，都一齐停下了动作望向他，眼神中夹杂着幸灾乐祸与忿忿不平交织起的各种情绪，盼望着这位古怪的赫奇帕奇当众出糗。  
而在他做足心理准备打开那份吼叫信时，却并没有听到应有的咆哮或是指责，留给Newt的只有长长一段沉默和最终欲言又止的轻叹。Theseus的声音听起来像蒙了尘，也不如往常那样一板一眼的严厉，Newt直到现在还能清楚地回忆起当时对方无奈的口气。  
Theseus像组织不了语句似的断断续续教训着他的不是，又讲不出一句狠话，最终长长舒出一口气，说：“今年你不被允许前往霍格莫德，希望你已经意识到自己的错误……Newt，母亲让我代问你是否有任何需要，她在包裹里装了两双羊毛袜。”  
而Newt愣愣地靠在椅背上不作任何反应，他看着那封信件缓慢把自己撕成碎片然后消散在空气里，Theseus的话语却仍在耳朵里打转。他想对方是用何种心态来面对自己的过错，又是怀着怎么样的感情写下并送出这封信——这或许才是他的哥哥，即便面对怒火也不忘问自己“需要”什么，把所有的关心一股脑塞进Newt的怀里。  
因为Theseus不明白，他不懂得自己的弟弟究竟有个怎样神奇的小脑袋，也同样不懂得如何处理两人之间的兄弟关系。  
月亮永远给不了答案，它只会笨拙而用力地照亮黑暗。

 

Newt看了看自己脚边比往常大得多的那只包裹，拆开后里面是一个褐色的皮箱，把手上用浅黄丝带系着一张卡片。  
——也许它装不下你的梦想，但我希望它能陪伴每一段你追寻的路途。  
你的哥哥，  
Theseus

Newt不知道自己盯着看了多久，至少有五分钟，因为到最后整个礼堂里只剩下零零散散几个低年级生，而他餐盘里的蜂蜜馅饼还连一口都没动过。  
他小心翼翼把那只扣锁拨开，一本杂志静静躺在丝质保护垫上，内页里同样夹了一张卡片。  
——我偶然听闻了你和莱斯特兰奇小姐的故事，无论如何，希望你慎重对待。  
你的哥哥，  
Theseus

Newt匆匆翻了翻那本杂志，那一瞬间他立刻红了脸，视线所及的内容物几乎是最露骨的暗示，总之难以描述，也羞于描述。Newt用平生最快的速度把这本东西塞回了皮箱里，他只希望自Theseus是阴差阳错才搞了乌龙，而不是刻意为之。  
好吧。其实这样的事再正常不过，青春期的少男少女总是荷尔蒙过剩，Newt也曾看到过宿舍里的男孩藏起《意乱情迷》，或许还会在夜深人静时偷偷瞧上两眼。  
性从来就不是罪，它对这个年纪的孩子来说更像是一场预谋已久的引诱。  
Newt试着自己解决过，那时候他脑子里总构思着一个模模糊糊的背影，看不真切，生理欲望在这样的状态下从心口涨开，却远远没够到令人迷乱的边角。他不确定这与爱有没有关系，或许更多时候欲望只代表了欲望本身。

那天晚上Newt做了一个梦。梦里他的视线含混，眼睛好像起了一层雾，昏暗的灯挂在房顶摇摇欲坠，像被打击后的月亮。Newt半仰着脑袋靠在床板上，蓝色的床单被他抓成一团褶皱。有个人俯身在耳边发出极其温柔的声音，他敞着领口，领带松松垮垮搭在脖颈上，两人皮肤露出的部分叠合在一起，热度随着摩擦作用而上升，把彼此都染透成新鲜的红。但是他丝毫不担心被别人撞见这样浪荡的样子，大口地喘息着，连腰都折成一段脆弱的弧线。  
Newt被对方的气势压着，汗顺着脖颈起伏的轮廓往下淌。借着头顶稀疏的光他仍看不清那个人的脸，只隐约听到自己的名字，一遍又一遍，无比精准地在热流中捕捉到他的神经。  
高潮来临的瞬间Newt的身体瘫软下来，像经历了一场旷日持久的腐烂，时间堆叠出的亲密幻象把年轻的赫奇帕奇压入水底。  
Newt从梦中惊醒，只觉得夜色冷和飒在室内裹挟着翻涌，脑海里莫名其妙迎来一阵羞耻感——比窒息的痛苦更甚，这种羞耻感让他几乎要产生一种流泪的错觉——如果一切都模糊着该多好，具体的事物总是那么易碎。  
Newt紧紧捂住自己的眼睛，掌心却一片干燥，他用尽所有力气想发出一点声音，懊悔的叹息顶在舌尖，而后被逼迫至更狭小的窄道。  
他又听到那个声音在耳边聚拢，而后瓦解。  
“Artemis”

————

“我们有很复杂的兄弟关系。”  
这句话被Newt拿出来搪塞过很多遍诸如“你们兄弟相处得如何？”这样的问题。他从来没想过自己会对亲身哥哥有难以启齿的感情，于是面对这样的现实，Newt表现出了前所未有的抗拒和恐慌——他不仅把自己送进了魔法部，还在入职的第一年就接受了外派任务。  
Theseus曾对此行径尝试与他的弟弟沟通过，然而于事无补，Newt向来是很会给自己找开解的理由的，只要他愿意，他就能有一千八百种方法在Theseus的纵容下把脑袋埋进沙子里，俗称自欺欺人。  
起初Newt也挣扎过一小段时间，他把那个梦归结在成年日收到的杂志上，少不经事的男孩对爱憧憬，对性起疑，偶尔这种念头过了度就无法弄清自己真实的需求。因此Newt又像以前那样和Theseus相处，把曾经特别孩子气的逃避抛到脑后，硬着头皮回家过了圣诞节。

在间隔一年的重聚后母亲也显得尤为开心，他们在客厅里交换礼物，Theseus送给他的是一条黄色的围巾。Newt干巴巴地站在那里，不敢乱动，一股难以名状的气闷堵住了他的喉咙。  
他们其实还做过更多更亲密的肢体接触，但在那一刻手肘的磕碰，指尖擦过皮肤时透着的淡粉色，眼神在空气中高低交汇后的颤动，都放大成一张密密实实的网把Newt纳入其中。他一直警惕和欺骗着自己不要落入Theseus靠近时的陷阱，他也以为自己能抵着惯性的拖拽保持两人昔日的相处模式。  
但“我以为”这三个字是世界上最烂的伪命题，Newt在醒悟过后必须承认，Theseus是他自出生起向外界沟通与感知情绪的桥梁。年龄长的习惯于把什么事都往自己身上揽，尽量给弟弟灌输正确的观念与思想，所以他才愿意在一个又一个午后守候在Newt的身边，好像在他身上消耗掉的时间和虚无就不算没有意义。  
他们之间的联结太强烈了，“兄弟”这种关系代表了Newt无法作出任何选择，横贯于他和Theseus之间有且仅有一个最优解——亲人。可亲人有时候是一种压迫。

Newt昏沉地垂着头，他感受到Theseus的掌心搭在自己背上，手肘在他身体两侧笼出一个狭窄的圈把他拥入其中。兄长的声音在耳边询问着为什么又要做出这样的表情，难道圣诞节还不够令人快乐吗？  
那个梦又像潮水一样反刍上他的脑海，Newt没抬头看他，往后退了一步。那天晚上他最终还是没留在家中过夜，Newt收拾好行李离开了伦敦，双脚踏入门钥匙的瞬间他第一次有了反胃的冲动，然后在五秒钟后有些狼狈地摔倒在了两千公里外的土地上。

————

两人分离的时间比Newt预想中要长上许多，战事递进的四年间他偶有在报刊上看到Theseus的名字，大多情况下一笔带过，少有几次还能分到一块狭窄的板面。  
他们的通信依旧持续着，从基辅到伦敦，中间隔了遥遥的欧洲大陆，隔了炮火和革命的号角和彼此心照不宣的沉默。Theseus没有过多追问Newt的不辞而别，在几次询问近况后被对方以各种无关话题反弹回来也没再坚持，大概是一切激情和碰撞都在过往的十几年内到了头，以至于余热都被距离吹成了哑炮。  
战争结束后的相聚也算不上美好，或者说连相聚都算不上。他们在魔法部的大厅里擦肩而过，等Theseus意识到方才那个瘦削的男孩是自己的弟弟时，对方已经纵身跃入壁炉，只留下一串噼里啪啦的爆响。  
比起四年前Newt可以说是没半点长进，依旧用孩子气的方式处理两个人的关系，把一切深沉的堆积的欲望都交给时间来咀嚼。他的身体里像住了一台情感粉碎机，永不止息，在杀死背德情感的同时又无比渴望它们，Newt不知道“喜欢”能变得那么难，连文字都变得不是文字，那些洇开在羊皮纸上的墨团是他欲言又止的思念、舌尖上下滚动时脱口的名字、还有上一次注视后的余波。  
所以他才会在九年后，仿佛被这些重压抵得喘不过气似的，难以面对两人的久别重逢。

Newt在回到伦敦后大部分时间都待在房间里，他完成了邓布利多的任务，尽管在大洋彼岸惹了不小的一出麻烦，并且被限制出境……所幸，魔法部没有没收他的动物。  
至于Theseus，Newt觉得他的心情应该不太好，尽管对方嘴上没说什么但还是用冷战表示了他内心的怒火。

第二次听证会结束时他们一起下了楼，毫无疑问Newt的辩解又被魔法部驳回，Theseus的耐心似乎也耗到了尽头，总之两人衣袖摩擦间气氛剑拔弩张，那根维持现状的绳贴着刀面摇摇欲坠。  
当晚Newt没有参加家庭晚餐，他找了个借口把自己关进皮箱里，不知怎么的他总觉得现在不是解决这件事的好时机。Newt最近一段时间都在关照他的鸟蛇，这些从印度来的生物可能要开始孵蛋了，他得时时刻刻盯着他们，免得这些昂贵的大家伙在“房间”里乱窜。  
等Newt给这些动物喂食完已经将近傍晚，或许吧，他也不清楚具体的时间，毕竟皮箱里存着这个世界的“一年四季”。  
Newt打了个哈欠，落叶在他脚下洋洋洒洒碎了一地，连肩膀都沾满了秋天果实的味道。他想把衬衣整理干净的时候忽然听到脚步声，很熟悉的，鞋跟撞在木质地板上发出有节奏感的轻响。Newt抬起头，Theseus站在离他十步远的地方，摇摇头送来一个无奈的眼神。  
这件事他以前从没干过，也可能是没有机会，Theseus总是有礼貌的，至少在Newt面前他会更收敛一点自己的脾气。  
“什么事？”Newt一出声发现自己的嗓音有点颤抖，他顿了顿，又重新开口，“我记得我把箱子锁上了。”  
“但这个箱子是我给你的。”  
Newt有些意外地听到对方这样耍无赖的口气，Theseus向他走近了几步：“如果你还想带着它去进行你的‘事业’ ，你就该在听证会上好好表现。”  
好吧，意料之中的对话。Newt几乎是把曾经那句话复制黏贴地还给了Theseus：“我不会再为魔法部工作了，何况你曾经提醒过让我不要参与‘政治事件’。”  
这样的对话曾发生在战时，Theseus总是避免让Newt沾染到战争的恶意，当时自己耳提命面的句子被对方用到这种场合让他有些哭笑不得。Theseus解释：“是的，但凡你能把我的话听进去，我们都不用再见到法律执行司的那群调查人员了。”  
——这是邓布利多校长派我去的。  
Newt很想这么回答，他嘴巴微张，最终还是把说辞改为了：“……你知道雷鸟很珍贵。”  
“是，它甚至珍贵到能让你和美国魔法部搅在一起。”Theseus语气调侃，“还差点毁了大半个纽约，斯卡曼德先生。”  
棒极了，又是这种语气，这种“我有经验，你就好好听着”的论调，大概是Theseus成为傲罗后才养成的习惯。于是Newt也少有地回呛了一句：“没错，就像战争也值得你放弃魔杖和生命奔赴前线，英雄。”  
闻言Theseus哽了一下，他深深叹出一口气：“好了，我今天不是来这里和你吵架的。”  
“Newt，你得告诉我……”他的视线从Newt的眼睛降落到他的嘴唇，由此往下，延展到他突然收紧的手指，“为什么你九年前不辞而别？”  
Newt没有回答，他才意识到方才的交锋都是为此铺垫的前奏，看似缄默的冰层下正涌流着暗潮，随着对方精心排布的词句而积蓄力量。他和Theseus之间正是隔了这样的障碍，彼此的脸分明清晰可见，伸出手指却只能抵到一层坚冰。  
Newt狠狠地咬了咬牙：“我有一个工作，你知道，完成《神奇动物在哪里》……”他把手抬起又放下，再抬起，指了指远处的几个银蛋，“我还得照顾他们，Theseus，你能先出去吗……我想我们需要一点私人时间。”  
Theseus错过他的手指重新看向Newt，他的表情有要破碎的趋势：“我已经给了你足足十三年的私人时间。”  
“Newt，我需要一个理由。”

说不出来是什么感受，Newt拼命地想从他的语境里找出一点轻松的成分。然而Theseus的问话从来就无关试探，就像极速下落的失控，直至那堆冰层在撞击中碎开。  
他到底还是要面对，没人肯死心。Newt被迫和Theseus对视，连同他转瞬的忿愤和接踵而至的焦躁都一同落进他的眼睛里。即便两人多年未见，他仍能从记忆里搜寻出无数为其所耽的证据。  
他说：“你知道鸟蛇是怎么求偶的吗？Jacob总是说我不该提这些，不过现象很有趣……”Newt向Theseus靠近，看着对方在深色天空遮罩下被模糊的脸，缓慢地呼出一口气。  
“雄性，通常是雄性的鸟蛇会用喙刮蹭过另一半的皮毛，和他们捕食时的动作一模一样。因此有一种说法叫‘爱情即是竞争’或者说，‘战争’。”  
沉默中他拉过Theseus的肩膀，在嘴唇几乎要贴上对方脖颈的时候Newt停下了他的动作，柔软的热气随着他的呼吸起伏喷在皮肤上。  
“这个理由足够了吗？”

掌握主动权其实并不算什么好事，硬着头皮完成这件事就更不算了，至少以Newt两次的经验来说，他都没尝到甜头。他眼睛往Theseus的肩颈处探寻，发现那处有些紧绷的肌肉后小心退开两步，一根根松开了自己的手指。  
“……那么，你现在可以给我一点私人时间了吗？”他问。  
Theseus从不像现在这样沉默寡言，甚至让人生出他是否要英勇就义的错觉来。Newt在混沌中绕过他的身边往旁走去，等突然回过神来时，却被Theseus用力攥住了手腕。  
“不可以。”  
Newt站在原地，像没听懂似地回过头。他看着黄昏的余韵在Theseus的眼角碎开，风吹来一轮，红叶飘落，有股小麦的浓郁涌入他的鼻腔。  
“这个理由足够了吗？”

Newt的重心被抵在脚尖，Theseus扶着他的脑袋，慢吞吞打开他的嘴唇。初次接吻的感觉美妙到叫人融化，Newt却仍然用力地，笨拙地回应着对方的进攻。  
“我看到你保留了我的照片。”他们额头相抵，鼻尖交错，Theseus轻缓地舔了一下他的嘴唇，“什么时候开始的？”  
Newt在脸上铺开的雀斑瞬间红了一片，他扯过对方的手搭在自己腰上：“你不该看我的箱子。”  
这是句没什么意义的胡话，但邀请意味明显。Theseus顺着他敞开一半的衬衫往下解，手指一路摸到裤腰探了进去，Newt便忍不住软了腰。  
“十三年前，你离开的那天晚上。”Theseus自问自答。他另一只手用了点劲，托住对方几乎要贴上自己的腰腹，两个人就顺势倒在了草坪上。  
Newt的上衣开了一半，裤子也是，半褪不褪地挂在膝盖上。他看起来还像是霍格沃茨里六七年纪的学生，眉眼清澈，连身上微微泛红的关节都说着引诱的话语，让Theseus头脑发涨。  
其实想要对他温柔，其实根本没想做到这个地步，理智上知道必须忍耐，但某种细小又躁动的欲望在血液中翻涌成形。  
Theseus想着那句半真半假的“爱情即是战争”，他的舌尖顶了顶上颚，而后俯下身吻住Newt的脖颈，犬齿缓慢移动，尖锐处偶尔磕上皮肤时对方会下意识后仰，像待宰的羔羊似的大方露出软肋。

他的弟弟比看起来要更瘦，Theseus扣住Newt耳后的凹陷让他靠近自己，空余的手从他的肋骨沿着腰线，停留在比胯部更深的部分。  
他的性器已是半勃状态，顶端泌出点透明的液体。被Theseus轻轻握住时Newt忍不住从喉咙里挤出一声喘息，几乎要直起身体来。于是立刻颈侧那块湿漉漉的软肉就被兄长含进嘴里吮吸，齿列甚至一点一点往下深陷，口腔呼出的热气将被侵犯的皮肤染成熟透的莓果色。  
“……Theseus……”Newt喊着哥哥的名字，膝盖难耐地蜷起，他能感受到Theseus的手在自己的阴茎上下抚动，从未被他人触碰的地方如今竟有种残忍的快感。  
梦境和真实在他的脑中轮番上演，那个模糊的影子早就有了答案，被点亮只需一丝光线——是他的月亮，是他的哥哥，是他日夜幻想的傲罗。  
Newt被对方抓着手摸到同样鼓涨的地方，十分奇异又羞耻的，他在这种状态下射了出来。  
Theseus由下往上看着他，那块被松开的牙印已经肿热泛红，接触到冷空气以后立马变成了惑人的深粉色。他的弟弟太敏感了，他还没操开他的屁股整个人就已经像从热水里捞出来似的，被雀斑覆盖的身体红得青涩又情色。  
“告诉我——”Theseus还硬着，他凑到Newt耳边喘着粗气和他低语，“你是什么时候开始的？”

粘腻的精液被送入后穴，多余的部分滴滴答答从他的大腿处淌下来，Newt在些许不适下打了个冷颤，条件反射地把自己的身体送入Theseus怀里。  
“十……十七岁。”他还有着一丝羞耻心，大概吧，埋进身体里的手指让Newt全身都有点发软，他断断续续地小口喘着，像是被欺负狠了，鼻尖和眼角都泛着红。  
他们躺在秋天的草坪上，微弱的光就贴合彼此重叠的身体上涨，Theseus把他的腿折成一个放浪的姿势，落空的穴口一张一翕地颤动，甚至牵出一小摊肠液来。他清楚自己现在有多想把Newt按在地上，操到他神志不清地求饶，或许连出声都做不到，只能予取予求地迎合着。  
“赫奇帕奇小坏蛋是想着他的哥哥高潮了吗？”Theseus说着不入耳的浑话，他的性器缓慢地划过湿润的臀肉，顶在入口处，一点点把自己沉了进去。未经开拓的后穴紧得寸步难行，他垂下头和弟弟交换一个又一个亲吻，衔着他柔软的舌尖作出安抚。  
Newt无法拒绝这样的入侵，混乱中他清晰地感受到Theseus的阴茎是如何钉入自己的身体，那些青涩的肠肉紧密地缠上他的欲望，仿佛贪得无厌似的，索求着要把对方留下来。  
“在梦里我也是这么干你的吗？”Theseus的声音很低，单手按住他的腰肢重重地撞到最深，逼出对方难抑的惊叫。Newt的后穴又软又烫，他只是浅浅地戳了几下，他的弟弟就不自觉抬起身子，后背的肌肉群展开成一条漂亮的弧线，“Newt，好孩子，告诉我。”

他们在树影下用尽各种姿势做爱，Theseus变化着角度把自己顶进去，Newt被惯性冲撞得晕头晕脑，叶片在身下被碾碎成一摊混乱。他伸手勾住Theseus的脖子，指甲从脊背深深刮下去，浅粉的指腹在用力时晕开一点白。他好像彻底丢开了羞耻心，配合对方的节奏晃着自己的屁股，穴口在抽插间被侵犯得通红，溢出的肠液被打成了粘稠的白沫。  
Newt在热潮中和Theseus对视，兄长和爱人的身份落差让他感到既兴奋又悲哀，月亮埋下身子用唇面抹开他胸前的湿热，他用爱欲审判着他，同时也和他一起沉沦。  
“我想着你，Theseus——”Newt把对方压近自己的身体，他的脸颊蹭着他的肩膀，像完成了一场最亲密的拥抱，“我在第一次高潮时，想着你的脸。”

风轻巧地在两人之间卷过，秋日快速地变凉了，一种强烈的破碎感顺着他们交合的身体蔓延开来。Theseus几乎是不顾秩序地，像个未经开化的原始人般操着他弟弟，他的影子和他纠缠，连最细小的空隙都被填满。  
Newt在高潮时虔诚地吻上他的月亮，呼吸在唇齿间揉开，几千次错失的照耀压缩成光，在心口爆裂开的瞬间，爱意仿佛从四面八方灌进了他们的身体。

“我爱你。”  
Theseus告解着，他早就拥有了无需多言的亲情，却还想在未来拥有禁忌的爱情。他想就这样抱着Newt，让他的一部分在他的身体里植根成长，抱着他魂归一处，让罪恶和爱彼此吞噬最终走入坟墓。  
“我爱你。”  
我的生命，我残酷和温柔的物语。


End file.
